1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gesture recognition apparatus for recognizing motions (gestures) such as movement of a human's hand, a method thereof and a program executed by the gesture recognition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As gesture recognition techniques/methods for recognizing motions (gestures) performed by human beings, the followings are known.
As one of the techniques, a technique of performing gesture recognition is known, in which image signal processing for motion analysis is performed with respect to an image signal obtained by imaging a subject which is making a gesture by an imaging apparatus.
Another technique is also known, in which a remote control apparatus on which an acceleration sensor is mounted is provided and gesture recognition is performed based on a detection signal from the acceleration sensor obtained according to a motion, for example, performed by a user holding the remote control apparatus.
Additionally, another technique of detecting human movement by using, for example, an infrared detecting element for detecting infrared radiation emitted from a human body is also known.
The results of the above gesture recognition can be applied to, for example, operation commands for electronic apparatuses. That is to say, it is possible to remotely operate electronic apparatuses by the user moving as specific gestures.
For example, in the method of using the infrared detecting element in the above gesture recognition methods, an imaging apparatus is not necessary and execution of image signal processing having large processing load is not necessary either as compared with the method in which image signal processing for motion analysis is performed with respect to the taken image signal. In addition, when making a gesture, body parts such as a user's hand may be used, therefore, it is not necessary to provide with the remote control apparatus on which the acceleration sensor is mounted.
For example, in JP-A-5-81503 (Patent Document 1), there is disclosed a configuration in which, when a signal having the same polarity as a signal which determined a movement direction is detected within a given period of time from the input of the signal, the detected signal is determined to be the same direction as the movement direction so that movements in the same direction can be successively inputted by a dual element-type pyroelectric sensor which is a type of the infrared detecting elements.
In JP-A-2008-16015 (Patent Document 2), there is disclosed a configuration of an intrusion detection system for discriminating a human body and small animals by using the pyroelectric sensor.
In JP-A-7-38971 (Patent Document 3), there is disclosed a configuration in which four infrared detecting elements are arranged in a cross shape of up and down, left and right in a television receiver, and channels are changed in accordance with gestures by movement of a user's hand along right and left directions as well as volume is adjusted in accordance with gestures by movement of the user's hand along up and down directions based on the time difference between detection signals obtained by these infrared detecting elements.
In JP-A-11-259206 (Patent Document 4), there is disclosed a configuration in which only quick movement of a specific part of a human body in a specific direction can be recognized by using a filter unit which allows signals having frequencies higher than a given frequency to transmit in detection signals by an infrared detecting element.
In JP-A-2006-27726 (Patent Document 5), there is disclosed a configuration in which two pyroelectric infrared sensors each having two body detection areas are used to determine a movement direction of a human body in a uniaxial direction.